Una pregunta y un comienzo
by Usagi210
Summary: Ichigo le pregunta a Orihime si le tiempo para él.


Bueno después de saber que Ichigo se confesaría quise hacer algo por ello. Qué lindo que por fin él se dio cuenta. Antes de despedirme me gustaría hacer un agradecimiento a la página de **Ichime** que se encuentra en Facebook por poner en su página los Fics que he escrito y a los que han leído esto también.

 **Saludos.**

 **Una pregunta y un comienzo.**

Con los años uno se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y todo lo que conlleva. Para darse cuenta Ichigo pasó todo un día de total alejamiento. No quería que nadie lo molestara, pero era inevitable ya que se padre constantemente molestaba argumentando que él tenía derecho a saber qué era lo que a su hijo lo tenía tan preocupado. Isshin tocaba la puerta constantemente haciendo mucho escándalo.

Ichigo solo le decía no me molestes, pero no era necesario. Ya que la cuestión que lo tenía muy preocupado no era el ruido. El problema tenía nombre y apellido, no era algo que espada pudiera solucionar. Sino que desde cuando Orihime se convirtió en un problema, era que él había notado que desde cuando quería que ella fuera su única compañía y cuando ella se convirtió en lo único que él pensaba.

Desde luego él estaba seguro que mañana la vería. Mañana es la boda pensó, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería empezar de una nueva vez. Mencionarle que él quiere estar con ella que eso no sería complicado. Pero algo en su pensar lo hizo dudar. Y si ella no quiere darle un espacio en su vida y si ella ya encontró a alguien mejor que él. No un busca pleitos como lo era. Todo y esos posibles escenarios se imaginó. Y se culpaba por tener una imaginación basta y bastante molesta. Entonces Ichilo saco de su armario el traje que Yuzu y Karin escogieron para él. Un traje de color azul marino, una corbata de color azul marino y una camisa blanca. Él pensaba en mejor ir como cegador de almas, pero su hermana insistió que no era mejor ir elegante. Entonces a regañadientes accedió su padre estaba muy emocionado porque no tardó mucho en ver a Rukia como alguien de la familia.

Habían pasado tres años desde la última batalla. Muchas vidas se perdieron, pero era momento de hacer algo agradable para la sociedad de almas. Algo que hiciera olvidar por un momento la pena y el luto. Ichigo estaba consciente de ello y al haber salvado a los que pudo le dio una satisfacción que fue acompañada de una tristeza. Pero de cierta forma le dio gusto que hubiera paz. El padre de Ichigo habló por detrás de la puerta,

-hijo no se te olvide que mañana es la boda.

-si papa no lo olvide

La mañana siguiente fue un total desastre la familia Kurosaki nadie encontraba nada. Ichigo ya estaba algo desesperado ya que el Señor Urahara menciono que tenían que ser puntuales. Y sin más remedio la familia completa salió de la casa. Ichigo estaba nervioso, pero no era de esperarse. Llegando a la tiende de Urahara fueron recibidos por el Señor Tessai.

-buenos días, pasen por favor.

No paso mucho tiempo y lo demás como siempre estaban primero. Ichigo alzando la vista solo miro como lucia Orihime. Ella vestia un hermoso vestido color blanco perlado con unas hermosas zapatillas blancas, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con una diadema de color rosado claro. Por un segundo Ichigo pensó que veía a su madre, pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando Orihime se acercó a saludarlos. Mientras que Chad y Uryu estaban mirando a lo lejos y solo hicieron contacto visual con ellos dos. En cambio, Orihime se acercó a Ichigo y con una gran sonrisa miro a los Kurosaki.

-hola ¿Cómo están? – El padre de Ichigo se acerco a saludar seguidas con las gemelas. Era otro mundo para Ichigo verla tan hermosa. Pero se preguntó ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

-Hola Orihime – Ichigo la vio con una mirada suave una que Orihime no pudo negar. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, pero ella no supo que ella.

-muy bien el momento llego - todos se alistaron para ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Llegando allá fueron recibidos por un subordinado de Capitán Kuchiki . Era uno de los tantos subordinados del escuadrón seis.

-buenos días, yo los guiare a la ceremonia de síganme por favor – todos hicieron caso y siguieron al joven cegador. Por el camino vieron como muchos cegadores iban bien vestidos eso quería indicar que la boda se convirtió en el evento del año. Todos iban emocionados por ver a Rukia y a Renji después de tantos siglos, después de tantos años. Mientras iban caminando Orihime estaba algo seria y pensativa, Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué tienes Orihime? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?

-lo que pasa, pienso que el velo que le regale a Rukia tal vez no lo va usar.

-si lo usara – sentencio Ichigo con la mirada segura mirando hacia enfrente – además tu eres una amiga muy especial para Rukia claro que lo usara, no seas negativa- eso hizo sonreír enormemente a Orihime.

Llegando a la mansión los escuadrones invitados estaban ahí. Cuando llegaron la ceremonia no tardó mucho en comenzar. Lo primero que sucedió fue que todos vieron a Renji, todos estaban impacientes por ver a Rukia. Entonces minutos después vieron a Byakuya acompañado a Rukia todos miraron a la novia y para sorpresa de Orihime ella tenía el velo de novia que ella le regalo. Eso hizo sentir muy feliz a Orihime, ella solo coloco una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. En una mesa había fotos del Capitán Ukitaque y a lado de esa foto estaba el Teniente Kaien fue como si los dos hubieran estado con Rukia fue un regalo de Kiyone y de Sentaro.

La ceremonia de la boda fue muy hermosa y todos estaban muy contentos de ambos por fin estaban juntos. Entonces mientras que Orihime y las hermanas de Ichigo estaban platicando con Rukia. Renji en un pequeño escape.

-quiero hablar contigo.

-Está bien – Ichigo y Renji se alejaron de los demás Uryu y Chad miraban expectantes la escena.

\- ¿Qué cree que le diga a Ichigo? -pregunto Chad aunque ya se hacía una mínima idea de lo que sucedía-

-supongo que le dirá o le preguntara cuando se va a armar de valor para confesarse – Uryu ya sospechaba que era lo que Renji le quería decir a Ichigo.

Estando en la distancia Renji se aseguró que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Entonces el suavizo un poco la mirada y se dirigió con paso firme a Ichigo.

-entonces ¿Cuándo te vas a confesar con Orihime? – eso tomo a Ichigo por sorpresa sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y después una de un poco de tristeza.

-no creo que ella quiera a alguien como yo a su lado-

-no digas estupideces, idiota. Veras que ella te va a responder de una manera, además no cometas el mismo error que yo. Dejé ir a Rukia, tu sabes que fueron años que no la vi, no tuve el valor de seguirla de eso me arrepiento mucho. Y tu agachas la mirada y pones una mirada patética. Eso no debe de pasar no seas estúpido, ve aclara lo que sientes y no la dejes ir como yo lo hice con Rukia me culpé, pero fue un error que yo cometí.

Ichigo solo se fue de manera lenta y un poco aturdido por la conversación entonces Renji desde lo lejos le grita

-si no lo haces idiota te pateare el trasero – Ichigo en otra situación le hubiera golpeado, pero no lo hizo, el miro a todos divirtiéndose en la fiesta hasta el punto de ver a Uryu bailar con Nanao ella estaba roja de la vergüenza y Uryu estaba también aún más rojo pero que se podía hacer era una boda eso se hacía. Vio a sus hermanas también divirtiéndose Karin estaba platicando con Toshiro y su padre platicando con algunos capitanes aun tenía su fama. Ver a ese enanito con su hermana le daba ganas de golpearlo pero que podía hacer ella y Toshiro son muy parecido.

Ichigo busco por todos lados a Orihime hasta que se fue a la parte de atrás de la mansión. Entonces ahí la vio mirando el pequeño lago de peces de Byakuya, el sintió miedo porque nunca se había puesto a pensar en el romance y se dio cuento que la única razón por la que el protegía a Orihime al grado de sacrificar su vida por ella. Era que él la amaba y que ahora se dio cuenta de ello, aunque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Lo primero y lo más importante era no asustarla y mucho menos que ella pensara que era una broma. Ichigo suspiró de manera sonora, pero de algún modo tomó valor además si su padre pudo hacerlo él podía y si Renji pudo también entonces él podía hacerlo. Entonces comenzó a paso lento a caminar hacia Orihime. Ya cerca de ella toco su hombro y haciendo que ella le diera atención.

\- ¿Que pasa Ichigo?

\- ¿Podrías hacer tiempo para mí?

Orihime solo se quedó callada y con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa que le dio Ichigo. No le dijo que ella le gustara, pero se podía atender que él quería pasar tiempo con ella. Lo que más la sorprendió fue Ichigo tenía una mirada suave solo dedicada para ella. Y por inercia ella dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña lagrima comenzó a correr por su rostro. Y eso fue un si para Ichigo al verla feliz con una sonrisa sincera y su mirada más suave dedicada solo para ella. Rukia y Renji miraban a lo lejos mientras que Renji cruzaba sus brazos con orgullo.


End file.
